How to write an OC Story
by tikitikirevenge
Summary: If you wish to write an XMen fanfiction with an OC, follow these guidelines to make it as lame as possible. NEW CHAPTER I know the whole sort by update thing makes it obvious, but...
1. Ricky Tragic story

How to write an OC Story  
  
________________________  
  
This is a collection of templates I designed to help write an OC fanfiction.  
  
NT: Must have a disclaimer. Always have a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
a) Marvel owns all characters in this work except for my characters.  
  
b) I own the X-men. :-)  
  
c) I do not own X-men. If I did, I wouldn't be on a Fan Fiction site, now, would I?  
  
d) [insert original disclaimer here]  
  
Ricky was a normal kid. One day, at [school/the park/home/the fair/an original place], he discovered something terrible and strange: he was a mutant! This happened because he was in the process of doing something absolutely normal for him, when something weird happened and he [insert mutant ability here]. "Oh no!" said Ricky. He came back home [unless he already was home], and then confronted his parents.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier was talking to some of the X-Men.He told them about a mutant with unusual powers who was importantor endangered enough for them to fetch. Being the obdeient X-Men they are, they gladly obliged.  
  
Ricky's parents found out that he was a mutant. His mother screamed and ran away. His father got angry and tried to kill him. Just then the X-Men arrived. Ricky's father tried to kill them too.  
  
After a long, bloody fight, Ricky's father gave in\fainted. Ricky decided to go onto a plane full of strangers and leave everything he used to have behind because they said something about 'helping' him, which he had heard from many people over the years, although he never went off to live with them...  
  
So Ricky got onto the plane. On the plane, he talked to people, and shocked them with his powers, because they were surprised to find out that - that - that he was a mutant! And.. yeah. (Okay, a slight plot hole, but everyone gets away with it, so...)  
  
So Ricky got off the plane. He spent some time being guided around the school by one of Xavier's very busy students\teachers who just happened to have a gaping 12 hour gap in their busy schedule. On the way, Ricky met [insert character of opposite gender, herevy known as 'the love interest']. Ricky and the love interest fell in love at first sight.  
  
Ricky then was shown to the 'Danger Room', where all mutants spend years and years training to become good fighters. Ricky surprised everyone else by beating the machine first try. The love interest, who happens to be watching, thinks: "Wow, he's really cool!". Ricky was pleased with his work.  
  
Just then, another X-Man came running into the room, shouting about a terrible new (or old) villain who was about to commit some terrible act! The X-Men went off to save the day, but Ricky came along with them. When he got there, he saved the day, impressing everyone, especially... well, that ought to be obvious.  
  
That night, the love interest and Ricky met each other in secret. The then decided to have ***. Then, ********* * * * * * *** *** **** *** ********** ******* *** ***** ****** ***** ***** *.  
  
In the morning, Ricky sat alone and contemplated on being a mutant. He was sad. Then he was happy. Then, (this is optional), the love interest's ex came up, got really angry at Ricky, did stuff that didn't harm Ricky.  
  
After several action/dialogue packed chapters, the love interest was critically wounded by the evil villain. Then:  
  
a) Ricky saw the love interest die before his own eyes. He then whispered a few words to the love interest, and, miraculously, the love interest came back to life. Together, they finally defeated the villain.  
  
b) Ricky saw the love interest die. In a tragic manner, he killed himself after avenging her death, i.e., killing the villain. Lots of sad words.  
  
c) Ricky saved the love interest's life, but in the process, doomed himself to die. He died in front of the love interest and evil villain. The evil villain was so taken back that he keeled dead on the spot. Lots of sad words here too.  
  
THE END  
  
(optional) The villain stirred. What was he doing here? And one word rang in his mind: Ricky. Must kill Ricky. But only in the sequel... 


	2. Jessica's Equally Sad Story

How to write an OC Story  
  
________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, other people's fanfiction, or a decent computer. If you have a recent Apple or IBM, please do not give out your address.  
  
Of course, with all the possible endings to the previous chapter, I wasn't sure how to continue. So, I won't. I'll drop this story and write an 'original' OC fic, using a completely original storyline. (By the way, unlike most OC writers, I won't use the same old character between stories, because everyone gets sick of that, especially if you need to find out what's been going on beforehand, and you can't find the story because the author's story credits are pages long.)  
  
Jessica was on the run. She had been hiding from humanity for a long time, because they didn't accept her mutation. Maybe she was living with other mutants. I'm not sure, and it doesn't really matter. Her life was bitter, wearisome and worrisome. Then, one night...  
  
Meanwhile, Professor X turned his attention to a mutant who had been perfectly fine for years and hadn't been offered any help, despite her sad, sad feelings. Perhaps this mutant would save them from their latest threat! Perhaps this mutant would be killied and everyone would weep for her! Or perhaps he needed her to make this into an X-Men fic! Either way, this called for immediate action. (Of course, maybe this paragraph isn't required. I've seen people just have the X-Men find the OC by chance.)  
  
Scott/Logan/Jean/Hank/Ororo/Remy/Marie/Katherine/(Another OC)/(Other X-Man) was looking around, searching for a mutant, or stopping to have some coffee with some other mutants. By an amazing chance, they ran into the subject of the story! "Do you need help?" queried on of the X-Men. Of course, Jessica told them that she was desperate for anew way of life.  
  
At some point before she reached Professor Xavier's school, Jessica told the others about her mutant abilities, in a way that would make you think she had said it thousands of times before, despite the fact that she had been hiding those powers for the last (insert number here) years! She then demonstrated, either impressing everyone present, or injuring someone and making everyone present think bad things about her.  
  
She managed to intergrate smoothly into life at the school, mingling with all the other students. (For some strange reason, she got into the same class as all the other main young mutants!)  
  
Then, she decided she fancied a student/teacher/inanimate object. Because I couldn't be bothered to decided which male/female/thing she fell in love with, I decided just to call her love 'The Love Interest'.  
  
Meanwhile, in a secret hideout either very far or very close to the school, the evil villain and his/her henchpeople were plotting devious deeds. "Ha!" said one of them. "This plan must work, because it could only be foiled by someone with (insert Jessica's powers) and, as of last week, Xavier had none, or not quite enough of those!"  
  
Insert several mushy/action-packed/interesting chapters (only one of those three types). Jessica and the love interest's relationship had progressed swiftly. Something funny or weird happens involving someone else (probably Remy, Logan or Jubilee), and everyone discusses it for several more chapters, while doing homework (which Jessica gets straight A's/F's in), at the breakfast table, or in the Danger Room (which is Jessica's favorite/least favorite place, because she is so bad/good there, and she considers that a good reason).  
  
By the way, although she's brand new, Jessica qualifies for X-Men missions almost instantly. Which is how she meets up with the evil villain for a FINAL SHOWDOWN. Of course, it isn't final, but if I was to call it that, more people would read it.  
  
Oh my gosh! I've just written 1340 words! (Just thought you might want to know. Some other writers also do this to fill in space, but the best way to fill in space is to respond to reviews, which I'll if anyone gives me another review, anonymous or signed, praise or flame, well structured or illegible.)  
  
Anyway, the evil villain and his/her henchpeople begin the final phase of their MASTER PLAN, which may or may not involve destroying all of man/mutantkind, and certainly involves big flashy special effects, were it a movie.  
  
Jessica comes along to help the X-Men defeat them. Along the way, the love interest was probably CRITICALLY WOUNDED. "Oh no!" Jessica thought if this did happen. More fighting, more villains dying in unusual ways.  
  
To make a long story short, in the end, Jessica comes face to face with the villain. A little bit of dialog, and then cut off the chapter there. If you want, you could 'accidentally' forget to upload the next one, but you might get flames that way.  
  
The villain is killed or fatally wounded in an  
  
a) Humiliating  
  
b) Painful  
  
c) Cool  
  
d) Dramatic  
  
e) Uncertain  
  
f) Flashy  
  
way. (Pick at least 2. For example, getting pushed into the path of his/her evil machine would be humiliating, painful, and dramatic!)  
  
The aftermath involves lots of crying, lots of celebrating, and - OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALMOST 2009! I'll leave it there. 


	3. Justin A weird sort of story

How to write an OC Story  
  
________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. The rights to the X-Men are owned by Marvel and Fox. I do, however, own a very cute goldfish. Unfortunately, she died. WHY ME? I do not own these characters. These characters are the result of a imaginationless generation of writers. I do own the name Justin®, though. If you want to use that name in a story, or if it is your name, just ask me for permission. Actually, I don't, but I wanted to use the ® symbol in this story to - er... make it look cool®.  
  
One fine day...  
  
Justin®, MH & ML were sitting together, looking at the latest news on the 'mutant problem' or the 'mutant generation' or 'mutancy®' (which isn't a word, but everyone seems to use it). They had a big discussion on the subject of mutants. MH said: "I think that mutants are evil and should be eradicated from the face of the earth!" ML said: "I think that mutants are sad, unhappy and mistreated people who ought to be comforted and celebrated!"  
  
Justin® said that he didn't really have an opinion on the subject. More dialogue about something else, like football or the movies, and there ends the paragraph/introduction/prologue/story.  
  
A few years/seasons/months/days/hours/minutes/seconds later...  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" said Justin®! He had just discovered that he was a mutant with the ability to (insert cool power or lame power here). His friend, MH, said: "YOU EVIL *****! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" and either ran away or violently tried to kill Justin®. Now somewhere here, he finds out about a school in New York where mutants can live in peace. Perhaps he found that out from ML, who did lots of research on mutants, and might confess that he/she was also a mutant. Maybe, like most OC's of this type, he found it in the phone book, where he suddenly thought - "A school for the GIFTED! Even though there are thousands of schools like that, this must be the one I'm looking for!"  
  
Either way, he made an impossible trek to - well, you should know, unless this is the first OC story you've read. The point being, he reached Xavier's School for the Gifted®, where he was accepted instantly.  
  
So begins an over-happy story. Maybe a few chapters to him falling in love with someone (probably an OC, Kurt, or Kitty) and finding out that this person was already in love with someone else (or something else). The point being, he wasted about a chapter on tales of heartbreak, and another on healing his 'wounds'.  
  
Um... insert a surprise appearence by Magneto, Stryker, or an obscure cult. Justin, naturally, makes an amazing fight sequence. Someone gets kidnapped. The others go off to save that person, and suceed, or fail horribly.  
  
Back at Xavier's®, there was a lot of socialising and over-use of powers. School stuff, love stuff, friend stuff. Insert a few chapters on this here.  
  
Um... insert a surprise appearence by Magneto, Stryker, or an obscure cult. Justin, naturally, makes an amazing fight sequence. Someone gets kidnapped. The others go off to save that person, and suceed, or fail horribly.  
  
Back at Xavier's®, there was a lot of socialising and over-use of powers. School stuff, love stuff, friend stuff. Insert a few chapters on this here.  
  
Um... insert a surprise appearence by Magneto, Stryker, or an obscure cult. Justin, naturally, makes an amazing fight sequence. Someone gets kidnapped. The others go off to save that person, and suceed, or fail horribly.  
  
If you've worked out the pattern to this by now, you can continue to follow a standard story format. If your time has been wasted with this OC fic, go on from here, where Justin meets up with the main bad guy, and is threatened.  
  
Maybe someone gets kidnapped again. Anyway, the X-Men®, including Justin, end up somewhere very cool to battle the bad guys for the FINAL TIME! Somewhere like:  
  
a) Stryker's old military base  
  
b) Xavier's school, very war-torn  
  
c) A mountain peak  
  
d) The Danger Room  
  
e) The top of a very high building  
  
f) Car/plane/boat/bike/ski/hang-glider chase?  
  
g) The White House  
  
h) A very remote place  
  
Or... if you feel VERY creative...  
  
i) An ORIGINAL® place  
  
Evil villain gets killed, naturally. "Good on you, Justin!" Lots of celebration, and the story ends happily - unless someone died. In which case it ends with the main characters in mourning. 


	4. How to make a good lame OC

How to write an OC Story  
  
_____________________________  
  
WHAT MAKES A GOOD OC?  
  
A "good OC" is the sort of OC most authors write about. That is, a "good OC" is a surefire way to ruin your reputation as an author. In fact, if you're planning to write a good OC story, you may want to skip this chapter. And the rest of this story.  
  
A "good OC" must stand out. He/she must have something special about them - maybe a social dilemma. Maybe this OC is unable to control his/her powers. Mybe this OC is the victm of luosy speling mistaks.  
  
For example, somewhere deep in the old stories, there is one about a few people, all of which have lame-seeming powers. In fact, it's not too hard to think of lame mutant powers, but for those of you with no imagination, lame powers include:  
  
- Can detect other mutants  
  
- Is not a mutant, but an alien or supernatural freak (that is, a mutant)  
  
- Can talk to animals  
  
- Can talk to the dead  
  
- Can do everything  
  
- Powers exactly mirroring those of a Marvel character  
  
- Can become invisible (this one should not be used under any circumstances)  
  
- Is more powerful than any other mutant in existence because ----  
  
- All of the above  
  
- No powers  
  
- All of the above  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- Can teleport  
  
- Purely physical (ie. strength, skin/hair color, tail, extra arms)  
  
- Can do anything except for kill evil villains  
  
- Can become an instant subject of conversation  
  
- Can act like a respectable person  
  
- And ad infinitum, etcetera, so on, and what-not...  
  
Of course, if you have lots of powers, that makes you a very lame character as well. for example, in a story I once read, there was a character who could:  
  
1. Turn (partially) into any animal at will  
  
2. Turn into a nymph-like creature with long, mysterious-looking hair wrapping around her body several times, down to the legs  
  
3. Move wood by thought  
  
4. Walk through wood  
  
5. Move water by thought  
  
And there were more things, but that was as much as I could remember.  
  
INTERESTING SITUATIONS:  
  
If you are an OC, your life will become much more interesting if (and these have been used before):  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You look ugly  
  
- You don't know what your powers are, or you won't show them to anyone (this is best used when an author cannot think of a power to give)  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You have been viciously experimented on, preferrably by Stryker  
  
- All people of the opposite gender fall madly in love with you and fight over you  
  
- All people of the same gender lose their boyfriends/girlfriends to you and start attacking you  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You have horns  
  
- You can shapeshift (into any form)  
  
- You are a thief  
  
- You are madly in love with Logan  
  
- You are madly in love with another OC (who happens to have the same powers as you)  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You are doomed to die  
  
- You have a cool catch-phrase  
  
- You have a cool 'real name'  
  
- You are related to Charles Xavier  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You are related to Jean Grey  
  
- You are related to one of the younger mutants  
  
- You wreck havoc at the Institute  
  
- You're Logan's daughter  
  
- You are part of a crossover from another movie. Preferrably an action movie. But a movie based on a comic is fine. Or a fantasy movie/book.  
  
- One or more of your parents is an X-Man or a villain  
  
- One or more of your parents is Logan  
  
- While we're on the subject, you're a lame OC if you're the child of Wolverine AND Deathstrike.  
  
- An you're still lame if you're Logan's daughter  
  
- You are sexually attractive to everyone (including Professor Xavier)  
  
- You are Logan's daughter  
  
Of course, if you want a decent OC, avoid making your character any of these at all costs. And I'm not sure if I got this down, but you shouldn't make a character Logan's daughter. That one's been used WAY too much.  
  
As a final note: if your character MUST be Logan's daughter, make her as gentle or as rebellious as possible. Fights ensue.  
  
Next time, I will be writing a story which is roughly the average of all OC stories I've seen. Until then, give me good reviews, or I might not add more chapters (as if you care)! 


	5. Amelia less common still lame

How to write an OC Story  
  
Disclaimer: I could probably copy an unfunny disclaimer from one of many other stories. But I won't, as I want to make myself different from... just about everyone who writes an OC story.  
  
The story begins with us learning about the character Amelia, who is doing something apparently normal. A few hundred paragraphs in, we find out that Amelia, who has been the subject of the first three thousand words in a story submitted in the X-Men: The Movie subcategory, is actually a mutant! (In theory, the readers aren't supposed to see this coming.) Amelia has known this for a while (anything from 1 second to 1 millenium), and is skilled at hiding her mutant powers. But, unfortunately, she is not skilled enough to avoid being caught out as a mutant by an innocent bystander about two blocks away who happens to glance at Amelia for half a second. So Amelia is suddenly on the run, and it seems as if nobody can help her now.  
  
Except, possibly, the same group of individuals who always end up taking in muntants who are in trouble. But you aren't supposed to realise that, so forget I mentioned it.  
  
Meanwhile, in New York, in a secret facility for mutants which a great deal of OC's seem to know about, despite the whole super powerful security thing, some people are talking. These people happen to include Charles Xavier, and a few other adults. Professor Xavier has discovered a mutant in trouble! Coincidentally, it happens to be Amelia. Remember her? We were just getting bored to death with information about her life. Yes, that Amelia.  
  
Anyway, Professor Xavier decides that the X-Men ought to cross the world to pick up a single mutant, when they could be helping the dying kid in the next room. So he sends out a team, and they get into the jet. In the jet, the X-Men talk about things completely unrelated to the story. This goes on for a while, until I, the author, decide that I can't think of any more jokes I can make about Kurt's tail. The jet lands.  
  
Next to the jet, Amelia, despite her amazing powers which are really very awesome, is being beaten up by a couple of kids five years her junior. On the verge of death, she is suddenly (and surprisingly) rescued by the X-Men!  
  
It only takes two sentences to describe how Amelia suddenly finds out about the existence of the X-Men. When this happens, the rest of the paragraph is dedicated to pointless rubbish which would improve the story a lot if the author thought of cutting it out. Unfortunately, the author doesn't, so now I will entertain you with a description of Amelia's amazing powers. Amelia has mutant powers, meaning that she is a mutant, which we already know, but will enforce so that stupid people (for example, the author) don't forget. Her mutant powers involve being able to do amazing things that a person who wasn't a mutant would not have been able to do. These mutant powers greatly impress the rest of the X-Men, who decide that Amelia should be taken seriously. By everyone. Including story writers.  
  
Meanwhile, an evil villain formulates a plan for world domination involving kidnapping Amelia and getting badly beaten by the X-Men.  
  
Amelia goes on a personal journey discovering the truths about life. Annoyingly, she has to take breaks to start a social life. But all in all, she is happy. Which means that something needs to happen to her to prevent the story from becoming boring. So Amelia is suddenly kidnapped by the evil villain!  
  
The X-Men decide that they care about the new kid enough to mount a rescue mission involving vivid fight scenes and a dramatic downfall for the evil villain. Although slightly shaken, Amelia is fine. The villian is not actually killed, despite what the X-Men may think.  
  
Amelia continues on her personal journey. On the way, she discovers the secret of eternal life, the fire spirit, the meaning of life, Nirvana, and the path to world peace. Even more importantly, she discovers that her father is actually the evil villain! Horrified, she explains to the X-Men that they have killed her father. The X-Men ignore her, as they are busy discussing far more important matters (for example, why every student who comes through the school ends up happy and satisfied). So now Amelia must avenge the death of her father. To do this, she plots to kill Charles Xavier. Just as she is about to kill him, she suddenly realises (due to some sort of super-sentimental father-daughter bond) that her father, the evil villain, is still alive. She realises that while she was thinking this, she has accidentally killed herself. Her last thoughts are sentimental, something along the lines of "This is all my fault", or "Now why didn't I use that immortality thing when I found out about it?".  
  
**THE UNUSUALLY BUT STILL RATHER LAME SAD END **


End file.
